Perda
by J Boleyn
Summary: Mesmo que você nunca possa ler isso, Lily, eu peço que, aonde quer que você esteja, se lembre sempre que você foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido na minha vida. Eu te amo. - SS/LE, UA


**Título:** Perda  
**Autor: **J Boleyn  
**Ship:** Severus e Lily  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** One-shot  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Terminada em:** 16/12/2007  
**Resumo:** Mesmo que você nunca possa ler isso, Lily, eu peço que, aonde quer que você esteja, se lembre sempre que você foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido na minha vida. Eu te amo.  
**Universo Alternativo:** O Harry nunca nasceu e a guerra acabou muito antes.  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem só e unicamente a Joanne Rowling. A única coisa minha aqui, é a história e o contexto em que se passa.

**Perda**

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, sabia que algo estava errado. Os braços dele ao redor de seu ombro, um rosto risonho com olhos profundos. Olhos profundos demais para significar felicidade. E aquele homem, ah, aquele homem. Te exibia como um troféu, como algo que foi conquistado. Como algo que deveria ser conquistado. Mas sempre soube que você era mais, que não merecia aquilo. E quis te salvar, meu amor, como eu quis te salvar.

Mas não era tão simples. Eu não era ninguém. Vi o olhar de desprezo que ele lançou a mim. Como se um momento de loucura na adolescência formasse o homem que era naquele instante. E tentei me redimir. Você viu como, apesar do meu jeito de ser, recebia olhares de admiração. Pessoas que realmente entendiam e adoravam o que eu escrevia.

Inúmeras vezes agradeceram-me por minhas palavras. O agradecimento mais especial foi o seu. Veio até mim, livre daquela sombra arrogante que a seguia por todo o lado. Agora, seus olhos brilhavam. Nem por um instante, acreditei que era por minha causa.

"Olá, sou Lily Evans!" apresentou-se, com a voz doce que tanto amei. "Li seus livros dezenas de vezes. Eles me ajudaram muito quando meus pais faleceram" uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo seu olhar. "Obrigada por absolutamente tudo, Sr Snape."

"Não há de que" respondi, sem mudar meu olhar e minha voz.

Essa foi uma característica que consegui quando estava do lado das trevas. Conseguia agir normalmente, mesmo quando estava prestes a explodir. Era assim que eu me sentia. Mas não podia demonstrar, de jeito algum. Quem iria querer amizade ou qualquer outra coisa com um fracassado como eu? Demonstrar qualquer tipo de interesse faria desmoronar tudo que eu construira para nunca nada me atingir. Estava isolado, estava seguro.

Mesmo vendo o desapontamento em seus olhos, não vacilei. Era claro que você não estava entendendo que eu não escrevia do mesmo jeito que agia. Por isso que me dedicava tanto a isso, era uma proteção a mais. Ninguém me entenderia, mesmo se tentasse. Ao menos, era isso que eu pensava.

"De onde vem a sua inspiração?" questionou seca e formal, finalmente entendo como as coisas funcionavam.

"Das pessoas."

"De seus amigos?"

Ao ouvir esta pergunta, tive vontade de rir. Foi só quando pensei melhor naquilo, que tirei meu olhar do seu e mirei além, muito além. Não suspirei, não é de meu feitio suspirar. A penas pensei em todos que tinha como amigos e como todos se afastaram, no momento que consegui distinguir o certo do errado. Pensei em Dumbledore, que tanto me apoiara. E pensei em todos os apoiados por ele, em como eu deveria ser um ninguém no meio de todos os outros.

"Eu não tenho amigos" disse, tentando não soar amargo.

Pela sua expressão, não obtive sucesso algum. Parou de olhar-me friamente e me olhou com doçura. Não pena, constatei quando voltei meu olhar a você. Mas compaixão. Com isso, senti que algo em meu estômago pinicava. E essa sensação ia se espalhando, lentamente, por todo o meu corpo.

Acho que ficamos uns cinco minutos olhando um para o outro. Decorei cada detalhe de seu rosto, demorando nos olhos. Naqueles grandes olhos verdes, que pareciam querer me ajudar e tirar-me do fundo do buraco onde estava. Lentamente, você abriu a boca para dizer-me algo. Antes, apareceu ele. E te abraçou pela cintura, te fazendo comprimir os lábios.

"Ora, vejo que minha garota achou seu ídolo!" constatou o arrogante, ainda me olhando com desprezo. "James Potter, futuro marido de Lily" ele ergueu sua mão para cumprimentar-me, mas limitei-me a olhar pra ela.

Me recusava a tocar em alguém que não te fazia feliz, meu amor. Mesmo sem saber o porquê, recusei-me a fazer aliança com ele. Principalmente com alguém que me desprezava por ter errado. Voltei antes de tudo acabar, antes da luz declarar vitória. Ele sabia disso. Mas recusava-se a tratar-me como eu merecia. Devia ser insuportável para ele ter que competir com um homem que, até então, você nunca tinha sequer visto.

Vendo que parecia um imbecil ainda maior, com aquela mão erguida para o nada, abaixou a mão. Olhei mais uma vez para você, com os olhos ainda mais profundos e mirando a janela atrás de mim.

"O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte!" exclamou Potter, com uma nota de sarcasmo na voz. "Até mais, Sr Snape."

"Até" murmurei de volta, dando as costas aquela cena deprimente.

Mesmo sem te conhecer, não agüentava ver uma pessoa tão... perfeita com um cara como James Potter. Ele não merecia ter você. Não entendia e nunca entendi porque você noivou com ele. O único talento que tinha, era voar numa vassoura. Para pensar devia ser uma tremenda dificuldade. E você, Lily, tão inteligente... Merecia algo mais.

Enquanto ia embora daquela livraria, pensei em você. Em seu rosto. Em seus olhos. Sabia que nunca mais te veria novamente, que nunca saberia como a sua história iria terminar. E fiquei triste. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, me entristeci. Por alguém que eu vira apenas uma vez. Por alguém que eu não veria de novo. Depois disso, concentrei-me em tirar meus pensamentos de você. E consegui, por um tempo.

Duas semanas depois, você voltou. Eu estava em meu apartamento, sentado no sofá e olhando o fogo na lareira a minha frente, quando bateram na porta. Atendi e te vi para lá, me olhando como um velho conhecido. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, fiquei sem palavras. Fugiram do meu cérebro e tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar para ti.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou-me.

Sai de frente da porta e você entrou. Nem pensei que você poderia ser uma trouxa, que iria se deparar com livros (muitos livros) bruxos e fotos que se mexiam. Depois que você passou, fechei a porta e observei-te andar pela casa, olhando todos os livros e fotos.

Logo, virou-se para mim com um sorriso:

"Oh, vejo que Severus Snape é bruxo!"

Quando você falou meu nome, me lembrei como eu deveria agir. Como eu queria agir. Endireitei-me e disse, com o mesmo tom de voz de sempre:

"O que você quer aqui?"

Você demorou a responder. Passeou ao lado das muitas estantes, pegando livros de vez em quando e lendo a contracapa. Admirou retratos na parede, até cumprimentou o meu bisavô. E, por fim, viu as fotos. Havia poucas, mas você segurou e analisou cada uma delas. Por fim, virou-se novamente para mim.

"Eu vim ser sua amiga, oras!" disse como se parecesse óbvio.

Então, caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas e olhou para mim, esperando que eu me juntasse a você. Ah, Lily, você não me conhecia mesmo.

Dei alguns passos para perto do sofá, te olhando.

"Ser minha amiga?" repeti, o que te fez concordar com a cabeça. "Ahn, Srta Evans, eu não preciso de nenhum amigo. Muito obrigado pela oferta, mas você pode se retirar."

Tive esperanças de que você se levantasse e saísse ofendida. Ao invés disso, seu sorriso alargou e você lançou-me um olhar que dizia: "Você não sabe de nada".

"Severus... Posso te chamar assim, certo?" eu ia dizer que não, mas você não esperou resposta. "Todos precisam de um amigo."

"Eu não preciso que ninguém sinta pena de mim, senho-" comecei.

"Lily!" você exclamou, e eu olhei para ti sem compreender. "Me chame de Lily, por favor."

Continuei te olhando, pensando no que dissera. Era a primeira vez em anos que alguém me pedia para ser chamado pelo primeiro nome. Não sabia como deveria me sentir. Depois de um tempo, acabei cedendo.

"Lily" murmurei. "Eu não preciso que sintam pena de mim, Lily."

Você sempre foi imprevisível. Não ficara ofendida quando lhe mandei sair. Mas, quando insinuei que tinha pena de mim, você ficou indignada.

"Eu não sinto pena de você!" exclamou, levantando-se. "Eu te admiro muito, Severus. Não quero que você fique sozinho! E você parece ser uma boa pessoa, quero te conhecer melhor!"

Tive que repassar mentalmente essa frase três vezes. Uma boa pessoa. Perguntei-me se você sabia quem eu era, se sabia de meu passado. Potter sabia, certamente teria lhe contado. Então, por que você me dizia que eu parecia ser uma boa pessoa? Vi que achara alguém que olhasse para mim sem julgamento, sem pensar no meu passado. Mas não quis aceitar. Tive medo, Lily. Medo de me enganar.

"Você sabe quem eu sou?"

"Sei!" respondeu, imediatamente, entendendo o porquê da pergunta. "Severus Snape, atual escritor e ex-Comensal da Morte!"

Novamente, fiquei sem palavras. Te encarei. Você não podia ser real, devia ser um sonho. Um lindo sonho ruivo, que nunca seria realidade. Naquele momento, você esticou seu braço e pegou minha mão. Puxou-me, fazendo-me sentar no sofá ao seu lado. E não soltou minha mão, mesmo comigo já sentado.

Senti sua pele sob a minha. Tão macia e tão imaculada. E vi que você não era um sonho. Você era real e continuou real até o último instante. Passei um bom tempo olhando para nossas mãos unidas, até que você puxou a sua para perto de si. Quando te olhei, você estava completamente corada. Sem que eu notasse, um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios. Você sorriu também, timidamente, desviando o olhar de mim e olhando as mãos que você torcia em seu colo.

"Então!" você praticamente gritou, de repente. "Aonde você estudou?"

"Hogwarts" disse meio perdido pela repentina mudança de assunto.

"Não, é impossível" você disse, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Sei que nós temos a mesma idade e eu estudei lá!"

Eu também ergui as sobrancelhas. Procurei em minhas lembranças do tempo de escola, mas não achei nenhuma ruiva. Francamente, era de se esperar. Em toda a minha vida, nunca tive amigos reais. Era quieto na escola, estudava o tempo todo. Nem olhava ao meu redor.

E foi assim, pequena, que nossa primeira conversa começou. Você falava muito animada, opinando sobre absolutamente tudo. Eu permanecia quieto, opinando no que achava importante. Lembro-me que te fiz rir. Com uma simples ironia, você riu. Aquele Potter devia ser um cara sem-graça de verdade.

Às seis, seu olhar vagou pelas paredes e chegou na janela. Vendo o pôr-do-sol, você soltou uma exclamação e voltou a olhar-me.

"Que horas são?"

"Seis horas" respondi, sem olhar para o relógio. Você pareceu nem reparar.

"Nossa, o tempo passou rápido!" falou, com um sorrisinho surgindo em seus lábios. "Eu tenho que ir. O James vai estranhar, falei que voltava às cinco."

Fiquei calado diante daquela sua fala. Eu havia me esquecido daquele imbecil. Observei você levantar e colocar o casaco que havia tirado, lentamente demais para quem tinha pressa. Quando você pegou a sua bolsa, falei:

"Você não quer ir."

Não houve resposta. Ficou parada em frente ao sofá, me estudando atentamente. Nunca suportei pessoas me olhando. Não demorou muito para eu levantar-me e ir abrir a porta. Com ela aberta, olhei para você, imóvel no mesmo local. Ainda me perfurando com aqueles olhos verdes.

"Não tinha que ir?" não me esforcei para disfarçar a amargura em minha voz, daquela vez. Sabia que não teria resultados.

"Tinha..." respondeu fracamente, andando em minha direção.

Quando chegou à porta, ficou de frente para mim e me abraçou. Ter seus braços ao meu redor era uma sensação inexplicável. Sentir você contra mim, respirando lentamente em meu pescoço, agarrando-se a mim com força... A mim. Severus Snape, que nunca recebera mais de dez abraços até aquele momento. Em três longas décadas, aquele foi o primeiro sentimento que eu nunca consegui explicar. Até aqueles que eu nunca sentira eram fáceis. Ser abraçado por Lily Evans não tinha explicação.

E eu tentei! Diversas vezes, quando não tinha com o que me ocupar, sentei-me diante de minha máquina de escrever e tentei narrar este momento de um jeito perfeito. Nunca saiu. Só agora, quando há extrema necessidade de fazê-lo.

Só após alguns segundos que me lembrei de abraçar-te de volta. Passei meus braços por suas costas e por sua cintura, o que fez você abraçar-me ainda mais intensamente. Até que você suspirou e me soltou. Me vi obrigado a fazer o mesmo. Mas, se tivesse escolha, nunca mais teria te soltado.

"Severus, você não sabe o quanto essa tarde foi importante pra mim. Conversar com você é fácil, não há pressão! Não é como conversar com..." você disse, parando quando se deu conta do que falava.

"Conversar com James Potter?" arrisquei.

Imaginei você me batendo. Me ofendendo, me xingando, saindo de minha casa e batendo a porta em minha cara. No momento em que essas palavras saíram de minha boca, me arrependi completamente. Agora não tinha volta. Aguardei pela pancada, pelo grito ou o que fosse. Mas, ao invés disso, você olhou para seus pés. Soltou um suspirou e olhou-me de novo.

"Eu volto quando der" disse, com um sorriso voltando aos seus lábios. "Lhe prometo, ouviu?"

Sorri fracamente em resposta. Lançando-me mais um olhar, saiu e voltou para sua casa.

Honestamente, não achei que você iria voltar. Para alguém solitário, como eu, as horas passam mais devagar. Então aqueles três dias me pareceram uma eternidade. E, durante essa eternidade, eu me odiei. Me odiei por ter me traído. Ter contado bastante coisa a alguém que eu mal conhecia fora um erro. Muitas vezes, me vi torcendo para você não voltar. Até que parte de minha consciência convenceu-me que você não voltaria.

"Assim é melhor", eu me dizia. "É muito arriscado, ela nunca vai querer algo como você. Ela tem a James Potter!"

Naquele domingo, quando bateram a minha porta, nem imaginei que poderia ser você. Mas era. Como da primeira vez, você entrou e se acomodou, sem esperar. Pediu desculpas por demorar, por chegar sem avisar. Me fez sentar ao seu lado novamente e conversamos. Havia me traído novamente, mas, naquela hora, nada parecia importar.

E durante dois longos meses foi assim. Você vinha, entrava, conversava e ia embora, voltava para Potter. Eu odiava-me cada vez mais. Não entendia como deixara tudo aquilo chegar aquele ponto. Estava escrevendo 50 menos por causa de Lily Evans. Não era compreensível. Por tanto, todos os dias em que você não aparecia, eu fingia querer que você nunca mais voltasse. Graças a Merlin, você sempre vinha. Sempre vinha, com um sorriso no rosto, com felicidade no olhar. Pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Foi quando admiti para mim mesmo que adorava suas visitas que você não veio. Passou-se uma semana sem nenhum sinal de vida por sua parte. Eu passei horas olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho com seu endereço escrito. Mas não lhe mandaria uma carta. Achava ridículo, acreditava que não precisava de suas visitas. Começou a segunda semana e nada. Achei que talvez tivesse havido um acidente ou algo assim. Cheguei até a fazer esboços de cartas, que foram rasgadas e queimadas, logo em seguida. Ao fim da segunda semana, me convenci que você me deixara, que vira quem eu realmente era. No dia seguinte, você apareceu.

"Sev, me perdoa!" implorou, antes mesmo de tirar o sobretudo e o gorro que usava. "O James começou a achar que eu estava o traindo, começou a me seguir!"

Mal terminada essa frase, você jogou seus braços ao redor de meu ombro e me abraçou. Naquele momento, naquele instante, entendi que precisava de você. Precisava de você, desesperadamente. Ao seu lado, o mundo fazia sentido. Sem você, eu me tornava o monstro que eu acreditava que era.

Logo você me soltou, tirou casaco, cachecol e gorro. Aproximou-se da lareira para aquecer-se, estava nevando do lado de fora.

"E como você conseguiu vir hoje?" perguntei, sentando-me no sofá e te olhando.

"Disse pra ele que a melhor-amiga de minha avó estava no hospital e que minha avó estava desesperada precisando de mim" você respondeu, enquanto ia para o sofá e se jogava ao meu lado.

"Boa desculpa" observei, o que te fez rir baixinho.

"Passei a madrugada toda pensando nela" contou-me, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Houve uma longa pausa, onde o único barulho era do fogo da lareira estalando. Te vi fechar os olhos para ouvir melhor o som. Sempre foi tão lindo você adorar o som do fogo queimando, meu amor...

"Eu senti sua falta, Sev" disse de repente, sem abrir os olhos. Não respondi. "Senti muita saudade."

Dizendo isso, você abriu os olhos e deitou-se sobre mim. Apoiou a cabeça sobre meu peito e passou um braço pelas minhas costas. Meio sem jeito, coloquei um braço meu ao redor de seus ombros, para te deixar mais confortável.

"Eu também" sussurrei, vagamente.

Ficamos assim por longos minutos. Até que você ergueu sua cabeça e olhou para mim, sem parar de me abraçar. Foi se aproximando lentamente. E o meu coração parou. Seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, minha língua entrava em sua boca. Parecia mentira. Parecia sonho. Mas era real, era bem real.

Do mesmo modo que não consegui explicar seu abraço, não consigo explicar seu beijo. Só consigo afirmar que é melhor do que abraço. Era como ir ao paraíso e voltar, pulando dentro do mar com toda a força possível. E tudo se resumia naquilo, naquele ato de querer mais proximidade. Mais e mais proximidade.

Quando dei por mim, já estava te despindo lentamente. E você fazia o mesmo comigo. Seguindo em frente, muito inseguro e preparado para parar a qualquer momento, sussurrei em seu ouvido, quando tive oportunidade:

"Eu te amo" e juro que vi um relance de sorriso, antes de beijar-te novamente.

Quando tudo acabou, você deitou sobre mim (que havia deitado também) e me abraçou. Te abracei de volta e vi que você tremia. Peguei minha varinha e convoquei uma manta para cobrir a nós dois. Comecei a me sentir sonolento. Antes de adormecer, ouvi você falando:

"Eu também, Sev, você sabe disso."

Acordei com um grito seu. Você vira seu erro, pensei. Você daria um tapa dolorido em meu rosto e partiria para nunca mais voltar. Abri os olhos e te vi levantar, a procura de suas roupas. Perguntei o que houvera, te vendo fechar o sutiã.

"Já anoiteceu!" exclamou nervosa. "Eu tenho que ir."

"Eu sei" murmurei mal-humorado, enquanto sentava-me para me vestir também.

Você ficou pronta no momento em que fechei a minha calça. Mas, ao invés de sair, ficou me olhando colocar a camiseta. Quando acabei, olhei para você, que parecia feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, culpada.

"Você está arrependida?" era para ser uma pergunta, mas acabou soando mais como uma afirmação.

"NÃO! De jeito nenhum, Sev" você aproximou-se de me mim, abraçando-me pela cintura. "É só uma coisa que eu nunca me imaginei fazendo. Oh, Merlin, como eu vou olhar para James?"

"A gente pode fingir que nada aconteceu..." sugeri, mas você me ignorou.

"Eu tenho que ir" lamentou-se, me soltando e guiando-me até minha própria porta.

Você abraçou-me e beijou-me novamente. E tive vontade de nunca mais te soltar novamente. Queria você ali, comigo, para sempre. Sabia que você queria ficar também, mas algo a impedia. Ainda não entendia o porquê, sabia que não me explicaria naquele momento.

"Eu te amo" disse você, quando nos separamos. Uniu nossos lábios uma última vez e saiu, garantindo que voltaria.

E você voltou. Voltava sempre que podia. Às vezes conversávamos, às vezes não. E a cada visita eu me sentia mais completo. Era claro que você se sentia mais feliz. Passamos os melhores momentos de nossas vidas naquele apartamento, eu sei que sim. Quando você estava longe, escrevia. Escrevia sobre você, narrando nossas tardes detalhadamente. Não estava disposto a escrever outro livro. O meu tema principal sempre fora drama; como ser dramático enquanto estava tão feliz?

Não sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos assim, como verdadeiros amantes. Naquela época, eu só contava os dias em que você não vinha (que se tornavam menos e menos freqüentes). Eram as únicas coisas que importavam para mim. Até que um dia, você chegou com lágrimas nos olhos. Te abracei, sem perguntar o que acontecera. A resposta veio mesmo assim.

"Eu não posso mais, Sev! Não posso! Apesar de tudo, eu não consigo fazer isso com James!" você disse, me abraçando mais fortemente a cada palavra.

Devo ter passado uns dez minutos te abraçando e acariciando seu cabelo. Até que você fungou, se afastou e esfregou os olhos. Tomei coragem para dizer o que eu queria dizer desde que tudo aquilo havia começado.

"Lily, sente-se" você obedeceu, um pouco melhor. Sentei-me ao seu lado. "Agora me conte tudo que há entre você e Pot- Digo, James."

Antes de começar, você lançou-me um olhar profundo. Então contou-me. Contou-me que achava que gostava dele, mas que vira que era mentira. Contou-me que sabia que, depois de dois anos de relacionamento, ele começara a trair-te com muitas outras mulheres. E contou-me que só continuava com aquilo porque seus pais acreditavam que Potter era o homem perfeito para ti.

Ao final de sua história, eu simplesmente te olhei. Lembro-me que ainda havia lágrimas em seus olhos, que você ainda fechava seu punho com força. Peguei sua mão, fazendo você parar de apunhalar a palma de suas próprias mãos com as unhas.

"Os seus pais não iam querer que você vivesse infeliz" ao ouvir isso, você abaixou o olhar e encarou suas próprias pernas. "Você tem que ir até ele e fazer a coisa certa. Fazer o que você acha que vai te trazer felicidade.

Depois de sessenta segundos de silêncio, você disse, olhando com olhos molhados para mim:

"Eu quero você, Sev."

Foi como se alguma coisa dentro de mim estourasse. Já sabia que me amava, mas aquilo... Querer ficar comigo... Era incrível demais. Te abracei e te beijei. Lentei-te do sofá e te guiei até minha cama.

Depois, estávamos lá, cobertos apenas pelo lençol. Ofegante, você soltou uma exclamação e saiu de cima de mim. Caiu levemente ao meu lado, sem se afastar. Depois de um tempo, suspirou ao meu ouvido:

"Hoje, quando chegar em casa, eu termino tudo com James."

Ao ouvir aquilo, fechei os olhos e te apertei ainda mais contra mim mesmo. Sorri levemente, enquanto brincava com as pontas de seu cabelo.

"O que você disse para ele dessa vez?" perguntei, sem ousar abrir os olhos.

"Eu tive que contar que vinha te encontrar" ao ouvir aquilo, escancarei os olhos e olhei pra você, assustado. "Não, eu disse que tinha te encontrado outro dia numa livraria e você tinha me convidado para ver o projeto para seu novo livro."

Ri com aquilo. Você sabia que eu nunca fui do tipo que convidava qualquer pessoa para entrar em minha casa.

"É, ele também não acreditou" confessou-me, com um sorrisinho.

Quando anoiteceu, você levantou e se trocou. Estava completamente decidida a terminar tudo com Potter e vir morar aqui comigo. Disse que não precisava que eu a acompanhasse até a porta. Me deu um beijo e se foi, com os olhos brilhando feito estrelas em uma noite de verão e com um sorriso colorido no rosto. Se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer, eu nunca teria te deixado sair. Teria te segurado pra sempre, te feito escrever uma carta para aquele panaca ou sei lá! Mas eu não sabia. Então, virei para o lado e dormi.

Meu amor, eu não tenho palavras para explicar minha vida sem você. Tendo a certeza de que você nunca mais vai voltar. Tendo a certeza que nunca mais tocarei sua pele branca e suave. Tendo a certeza que nunca mais beijarei seus lábios macios. Tendo a certeza de que nunca mais olharei no fundo de seus olhos verdes. E foram só dois dias.

Já são seis horas da manhã. Quando comecei essa carta, tinha acabado de voltar do velório. Daqui a três horas é o seu enterro. E eu colocarei esta carta junto ao seu corpo vazio e sem vida, mesmo sabendo que eu serei o único a saber da existência dessas palavras. Bom, isto se eu conseguir chegar perto de seu corpo novamente.

No velório, o seu noivo quase me deu um soco. Se não fosse os amigos dele, talvez ele estivesse no céu com você, pequena. Potter gritava que era minha culpa, que ela tinha saído para me ver. Ah, se ele soubesse. Se ele soubesse que seu amor foi meu até seu último instante... E um daqueles amigos dele teve a ousadia de me dizer que era melhor eu sair. O enterro era seu, Lily. Não daquele arrogante imbecil. Quando lhe disse isso, ele não pareceu gostar muito.

Agora, você não existe mais. Essa idéia me apavora, completamente. Quem eu vou amar agora? Com quem eu tomarei vinho diante de uma lareira? Quem vai ser, a cima de tudo, minha amiga?

Mesmo que você nunca possa ler isso, Lily, eu peço que, aonde quer que você esteja, se lembre sempre que você foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido na minha vida. Eu te amo.

Severus Snape

_**Nota da autora:**__ E aqui estamos novamente! Cara, essa fic foi um total surto. Eu comecei escrevendo a primeira frase (não me pergunte porque) em um pedaço de papel qualquer. E, disso, comecei a escrever! Uma SS/LE. Chocante, honestamente. Eu sempre fui viciada em JL, não sei o que deu em mim! X.X' Tá horrível, eu sei. O Universo Alternativo ficou bastante confuso e estranho. O Sev é um __escritor__. Estranho, eu seeeeeeeeeei! Mas eu precisava pensar uma coisa. Arg, que horror. Eu odiei isso. Acho que não consigo escrever como ele. Ah, a Lily repete Sev o tempo todo, porque eu acho tãaao bonitinho quando ela chama ele assim! :D Oks, eu paro. Ah, e ainda tem o detalhe que eu escrevi essa fic a um tempãao atrás, mas eu só consegui postar agora._ _EU SOU PÉSSIMA COM NOMES, SOCORRO!_


End file.
